¿Vienes conmigo?
by Lampara.de.Mercurio
Summary: Le confio su sueño a una estrella... incluso con la muerte de por medio ¿Podra esta cumplirselo?


**KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aqui hay otra, despues de haber dormido toda una eternidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, pero es que como igual a todos ustedes he estado en epoca de examenes y ademas con todo el rollo de entrar en la prepa es un martirio!!!!! no se como he estado aguantando!!!!!!!!!, pero todo por seguir estudiando!!!!**

**Acaso no?**

**jajajajajaja...Esta ONESHOT me salio de inspiracion de la cancion de SHOOTING START de Narutin...me encanta esa cancion!!!!!!!!!!!!! y ademas de otras cosas!!!! jajajajaja**

**Bueno hay se las dejo, y no vuelvo a interrumpir**

* * *

Las sirenas resonaban por las calles, con los ecos en cada rincón. Llamando la atención a toda persona que se encontraba cerca.

Sus ojos demostraban desesperación, miedo no quería perderla, hicieron una promesa no podía romperla. Agarro su mano y la apretó levemente acariciándola, mientras que los paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por mantenerla conciente.

Ella sonrió con serenidad susurrando un leve "tranquilo" casi inaudible. El chico respiro tratando de calmar su corazón que parecía estallarle de angustia.

-Tranquilo-repitió mientras trataba de que las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, no salieran .Ella sangraba .Ella sufría. Ella…era su vida. Se maldijo repetitivamente por haberla llevado a ese lugar, no debió haber aceptado, debió resignarse cuando ella dijo "por favor acompáñame" pero tuvo que al final decir que sí.

Ella tosió un poco, sacando mas sangre el se alerto al sentirse la mano mas helada y como la apretaba con leve fuerza.

El aparato que se encontraba a lado sonó un fuerte "PIIIIII" cuando la ambulancia se paro para recibir mas enfermeras y paramédicos. El sintió como la fuerza ejercida en su mano se desvanecía. Los paramédicos hicieron movimiento y de un abrir y cerrar los ojos el ya estaba en el cuarto junto con el cuerpo postrado en la cama de suaves sabanas blancas con un cuarto de color blanco con flores rosadas.

Sus ojos se postraron en ella. Pálida. Sin su sonrisa. Sin su alegría

Se acerco.

::::::::-:::::::-::::::::::::::::-::::::::-:::::::

-¿Qué te parece este?-pregunto una chica, mientras mantenía un oso de peluche de color crema con un lasito en su oreja derecha, a la altura de su cabeza juntándolo a su mejilla.

-Está lindo-responde con sinceridad el chico, quitándoselo de las manos y alzándolo por arriba de su cabeza-algo cabezón y demacrado…pero…has lo que quieras-

La castaña alza sus brazos y le arrebata el oso de su manos y le empieza a acomodarle el al oso su lasito de la oreja para abrazarlo, como si quisiera protegerlo de el chico

-Que cruel-susurra mientras se aferraba a el-un día le vas agradecer su existencia-Ella sonríe con arrogancia fingida mientras veía al chico mirarla con duda

-¿Agradecerle¿Cómo voy a agradecerle algo a un peluche?-pregunta con cierta ironía mientras sonreía con cinismo a su pareja

-no lo se…eso tu lo sabrás-ella sonríe con alegría mientras se acercaba a la caja registradora para pagar el pequeño muñeco color crema. La encargada le sonríe mientras agarraba al peluche.

Él ve como ella saca algo de dinero de su bolsa y se lo da a la cajera, mientras esta envuelve al oso en un papel de corazones rojos con flores amarillas. La encargada devuelve el paquete y la castaña lo recibe con una sonrisa mientras volteaba y regresaba con su acompañante.

Ambos caminan hacia la puerta. Ella con el peluche y el viendo el cielo hasta llegar a un parque donde se sentaron en la misma banca de siempre, bajo el mismo árbol.

-Te lo regalo-dijo extendiendo el oso con una sonrisa al ojiazul. El la miro con duda y diversión mezclada con ternura.

Sonrió

Ella saco el peluche de la envoltura y lo puso a la altura de su pecho, mientras veía al chico.

-Él te acompañara.

El chico extendió su mano para agarrarlo

Un fuerte golpe sonó junto con un gran estruendo. Algunas sirenas se escucharon y algunos coches frenando con fuerza, causando un chillido.

Un disparo. La gente empezó a gritar otros a correr mientras que Takeru abraza a Hikari con el oso de por medio. La castaña abrazaba al peluche, mientras que el tenia sus manos por la espalda de ella.

Se escucho los coches pasar con rapidez y más disparos por el recorrido dejando una bulla por el camino. La gente seguía hablando asustada y otros con su respiración agitada.

-T-Ta…Takeru?-el aludido se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre y se separo un poco para ver a la chica que pensaba que había protegido. Él deshizo el abrazo poniendo sus brazos a los costados, pasando desapercibido la mancha roja en ellos.

El la miro a ver ella temblaba, llevo una mano a su mejilla

-¿Qué pasa?-el la miro y poso sus ojos en sus brazos.

Miro su brazo y después a ella, donde soltó al peluche y lo dejo caer dejando ver una mancha roja en la blusa rosa de ella en el pecho, para después verla perder el conocimiento.

::::::-::::::-::::::::::-::::::-::::::::...-

La miraba con ternura. El sol que entraba por las ventanas y alumbraba aquel cuarto con un silencio profundo.

Unos ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con la figura que tanto deseaba ver y que le causo una sonrisa cansada y de alegría

El sonrió y se acerco para verla mejor y sobre pone su mano en la de ella.

-Hola-susurra mientras le acariciaba su mano y se apoyaba con los codos en la cama.

-Hola-repite mientras sonreía-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?-pregunto con un poco de trabajo y con un fuerte suspiro de por medio.

Èl se limito a sonreír, mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Ella sonríe y trata de reír impidiéndole con un fuerte tosido.

-Te quiero…-susurra antes de recibir un corto y fugaz beso de parte de el, seguido con un inaudible "yo igual". Sonríe con tristeza y cierra los ojos.

::::::-::::::-::::::-:::::-:::::::-:::::::::::::

El se encontraba sentado en la banca, en la misma banca donde pasó el accidente, en la banca donde ella perdió el conocimiento en sus brazos, en la banca donde vivió los mejores momentos. Guardo la hoja donde solo se podía leer Hospital La Nueva Esperanza.

Sus ojos demostraban tristeza. Se encontraba apoyado en sus rodillas, con sus manos entrelazadas apoyadas en los codos. Pensaba. De todo. Una pelota choco con el árbol y lo saco de su mundo. Se levanto y agarro la pelota y lo tiro al grupo de niños que alzaban los brazos para que note su presencia de que le pertenecía.

Èl sonrió con melancolía y se volteo hacia la banca donde su sonrisa se abrió más.

Allí estaba ella. Otra vez.

Como todos los días.

Sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos color miel.

Allí se encontraba con su sonrisa.

Se acerco sentándose a su lado y mirando a los niños jugar, escuchando a los pájaros cantar mezclado con la respiración de ambos.

-¿Lo trajiste?-pregunto la chica mientras lo observaba

-Si, aquí esta-dijo apuntando a un lado. Ella sonrió y lo miro-¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?-pregunto Takeru aun sin mirarla. Quizás al no mirarla podría evitar el fuerte dolor de pecho que le causaba verla.

-No lo se-su voz se denotaba cansada, no como siempre llena de alegría-¿Vienes con migo?

Su rostro se mantuvo inmóvil sin ningún gramo de sorpresa, esperaba su invitación, pero sentía miedo ante la conclusión de todo esto. No sabía que iba a pasar. Se hizo para atrás para ver con plenitud el cielo. La quería. Quería estar con ella, no quería que se vaya sola. Mantenerse con ella era su deseo.

:::::::-::::::-::::::-:::-::::::::::::::::-::::::::

-¿Qué deseo pedirás?-pregunto mirando las pequeñas lucecitas que se encontraban en el oscuro pero a la ves hermoso cielo.

-yo no le pido deseo a las estrellas-respondió viendo la ciudad desde el mirador

-y... ¿se puede saber por que?-el rubio frunció el ceño y Hikari rió-vamos no es para tanto-dijo con deje de alegría la chica mientras otra vez con templaba el cielo.

-¿Crees que se cumplen?-La castaña rió con dulzura mientras lo veía.

-Tal vez…si tienes fe en ellos, al igual que en tus sueños-Le contesto la castaña con facilidad y seguridad que la caracterizaban al creer en sus sueños.- Así que…

Takeru la miro a ver e hizo un gesto para que ella se fijara en el cielo. No tardo en hacerle caso. Una inocente luz caía dejando cierto recorrido. Hikari ahogo un gemido de sorpresa y cerro los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura del pecho.

Takeru rió ante la imagen de Hikari al ver la estrella y se enterneció por lo que veía en ese momento. Miro el cielo y cerro los ojos.

-¿Y dime que pediste?-El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe mientras volteaba la chica a su lado.

Se encogió de hombros mientras reía y se dirigía hacia la salida.

::::::::::::-::::::::::::..::::::::-

Takeru respiro mientras la veía. Sus ojos castaños seguían igual que siempre. Lleva una mano a su mejilla y la notó helada

-¿Tienes frió?-pregunto mientras se fijaba en lo pálida que se encontraba. Quito su mano y la apoyo en la banca

-Un poco-Ella sonrió para restarle importancia. Llevo su mano hasta encimarla en la de el y sentir su calor, aunque sabia que eso era algo que no se podía.

_**Necesitas dejarla atrás, Takeru…**_

Su mano se puso encima. Takeru sintió un escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero aún así no hizo un lado su mano quería sentirla cerca.

_**No puedo Daisuke...**_

Quizás todas las veces que la veía, en su casa, en el parque o en donde sea que hayan vivido momentos que para él seria difícil de olvidar, haya ignorado lo pálido y muerto que se encontraba su cabello, su rostro.

_**Necesitas olvidarla, ella ya no puede estar a tu lado**_

Quería ignorar el hecho de que ella no podía estar a su lado, necesitaban estar separados, su futuro ya no podría ser juntos, ahora era él. No él y ella.

_**Tienes que olvidarla!!!**_

"_te he dicho que te quiero"_

Se hacia daño al pensar que podían y que quedaba una esperanza con ella, con estar a su lado.

Pero…

Ella todavía se encontraba a su lado.

Ella estaba allí.

A su lado en ese momento.

_**Como quieres que olvide a alguien, quien no se ha ido!!!**_

"_Un día le vas agradecer su existencia"_

Takeru sintió un vuelco en el corazón, un dolor que desde hace tiempo no sentía, desde que la conoció no pensaba ni recordaba en ese extraño dolor que jamás le había dejado en paz hasta que ella apareció.

_**Ella ya se fue**_

"_Te quiero"_

Takeru la miro y la vio.. Llevo una mano as u pecho y su mirada demostró dolor Ella cerro los ojos y una lagrima salio de su mirada. Una lagrima que nunca cayo.

_**Ella……**_

"_si tienes fe en ellos, al igual que en tus sueños"_:

Takeru cerro con fuerza los ojos no quería verla, no podía verla.

-¿Vienes con migo?-pregunto nuevamente, mientras se paraba y le extendía la mano, para que le siguiera. Takeru miro la mano.

_Solo unas semanas más_

Recordaba las actualmente palabras dichas por su amigo Jyou

_Solo unas semanas mas Takeru_

-¿Vienes conmigo?-pregunto nuevamente. Takeru la miro

Y temblorosa y con decisión agarro con delicadeza la mano de la chica

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias

_**Esta muerta…**_

El se levanto y la acompaño hacia atrás de él árbol dejando caer el pequeño osito color crema de lasito en la oreja derecha

"_El te acompañara"_

-¿Y dime se cumplió tu deseo?-El rubio la miro y la vio. No estaba pálida y sonreía con esa alegría y su brillo lo mantenía

-Tal vez-respondió sonriendo

-Que cruel-ella rió con delicadeza mientras llevaba una mano a la boca-lo dejaste solo-termino de decir mientras apretaba su mano.

-Me acompaño, hasta que llegaste…y se lo agradezco-sonrió

Ella rió

-lo sabia-susurro- ya se cual fue tu deseo

-¿Cuál?

-no te voy a decir

El sonrió

"_Mantenerse con ella era su deseo."_

* * *

**hasta aqui!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.Segun mi hermana estuvo triste(y casi me mata por que no le gusta) pero en realidad no lo se, asi que espero sus comentarios si es tuvo feo o triste o alegre segun ustedes..jejeje y alguna duda no duden en preguntar.**

**despues de esta historia quien sabe cuando vuelva escribir, ya que el 7 de julio presento el examen si entro o no al a la prepa que quiero estar.**

**asi que me despido hasta la proxima **

**ha ne!!!!**

**SU SERVIDORA**

**ANGELSSSS XD**


End file.
